The Small Life of a Girl, Yuki-chan
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: She's just a girl. A normal student. A NPC. An extra. But if she's an extra, that means she still has a chance to shine. An awkward otaku faces bullies, tragedies, and horrible grades. But she soon goes through dreams, love, family, friendship, and plain weirdness. And it all just started with her life and her tiny journal. 'She muttered to herself,「スピンオフ・ヒーロー」' DON'T READ! WIP!
1. Dear you, My Life is Odd

**SO BEHOLD! A story where Yuki-chan will go on crazy adventures and so will other characters. Entries might be short. A lot of people will be older than Yuki because she has a late b-day. Yuki-chan will also have glasses and braces...Just because. Enjoy this introduction!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my other stories. Dedicated to TheGreEnOraNge, Twisted Parodox, otakudrawsalot ft. Kana No Hana, Mipiko, Rena Bunny, and Shirone Yuki for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid or UTAU, but I do own the plot. ;)**

* * *

Dear you,

Hello to anyone actually reading this…  
My name is Yuki and I'm an 11-year-old girl.  
I have black hair I put up in pig tails and black eyes.  
I also have black eye glasses and braces.  
And I'm Japanese…  
Yep…  
I like anime, singing, reading, and writing.  
Oh, you can't forget the apples!  
And pudding too!  
Eto, I have a family and some friends.  
My life is kind of boring…  
I moved to a new town a year ago because, my mom started dating her old friend and yeah…  
Here are the people in my life:

Mew Kaai, my mom- My mom takes care of the family. She lectures me too much and will only get mad once a day. Well, usually... She's so cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep. She's hardworking and caring, but also scary and stern. She looks young for her age, but that's because she hardly smiles…

Leon Hart, my mom's boyfriend- Thanks to him, now my family doesn't live in a place where there's dirt everywhere! Yatta! He's very gullible and will pretty much buy you anything that you ask for. I have never seen him get mad.

Mizki Kaai, my onee-chan- A very sweet and bubbly 16-year-old. Other words to describe her is that she's clueless and is a crybaby. She's a prep though, a person who wears brand name clothing and drink fruit smoothies. Preps tend to lose their manners…

Miko Ooka, my first friend in Lux-Lock- A quiet girl with hazel hair and red eyes… At least, that was what I thought. She's very fun and evil. Luckily, I'm older than her…by four hours. We made code names for us and other people. I'm 'Snow White' and she's 'Little Red Riding Hood Wolf'.

Teto Kasane, Miko's very evil friend- A crazy girl with red hair drills who swears too much for her own good and loves to cause trouble. Her code name is 'Cruella'.

Gumi Megpoid, an innocent friend- A shy girl who eats carrots and plays with her goggles. Miko and I tend to drag her to our devious plans. Has high pitch squeaks. Her code name is 'Cinderella'.

Yukari Yuzuki, a quiet girl- Gumi and I sat with her in 6th grade at lunch time. Reminds me of a bunny.

Rillianne (Rin) Kagamine, a competitive friend- A great friend who loves challenges. She is such a tsundere! She also dated some people…'Her code name is 'Rapunzel'

Iro Catroad, a random guy I used to hang out with- A pink haired boy who had a cat fetish and somewhat of a mental problem. He had a crush on me and tried to stop making me like my old crush, but failed. He moved to Brazil.

Len Shimoda, my old crush- A guy I used to like last year. He liked me too, but Iro tried to stop us from liking each other even more. Iro said Len liked Rin, but I denied it. But when Len said he didn't romantically like me anymore, I felt like I should have listened to Iro more…His codename is 'Banana'.

Oliver Twist, my crush I've been liking ever since last Valentine's- He's funny and caring. The only problem with him is that he forgets I'm there. He dated Rin, but she broke up with him. I don't get why… Him, Rin, Len, Iro, and I used to hang out before. His codename is 'Sailor'.

I hope I get to see my friends.  
Because making new friends is hard.  
Especially when you've read manga for your whole entire summer.  
By the way, the first day of school is tomorrow…

Help me Kami-sama,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**So you know most of the people...MOST. Iro is Iroha's genderbend! More people will come, but our little ****Yuki-chan hasn't met them. Want to know the other characters? Wait and see...**

**Review if you want more journal entries!**


	2. Dear you, LIKE-Struck Girl is Here

**Today, I wrote a whole bunch of chapters! :DDD But then I realized all the entries are super short...Great...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Dear you,

Today is school!  
And I lost my ruler! ;w;  
Mother didn't get the right notebooks either…  
I have to walk to my bus stop…and it's half a mile down from the house…  
When Mizki-nee told me it was 6:30, I'm pretty sure I jumped out of bed. ^x^||

Right now I'm taking my vitamins so I could grow!  
It's annoying when you can't even reach for a cup when it's on the bottom shelf.  
I really wish I can read some fanfiction…

* * *

I think it was the worst first day of school ever.  
Miko wasn't on my bus or in any of my classes! TT_TT  
Neither was Gumi or Yukari! *cries river*

I did meet a girl named Ai though!  
She's an 8th grader, but she's cute and small!  
I love her little helmet too!

And I'm known as the girl with the glasses or the girl with the awesome shoes…

I thought this girl was a teacher…  
But she was so tall!  
…Baka Yuki-chan…

But…  
Oliver waved at me!  
Actually, he waved _back _because I waved first…  
*cough*foreveralone*cough*  
I still like him after all those months…

LIKE-struck girl with glasses,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	3. Dear you, Apple Cider Takes all

**Second short chapter of the day...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid...Or Smosh...Or apple cider...**

* * *

Dear you,

Ai let me drink some type of juice…  
It was actually yummy even though I still prefer apple cider.

I saw Len today…  
Len: …*stares*  
Me: …*stares back*  
Both: …  
Len: …Uhh…*bell rings*  
Me: *waves* Bye! *runs for life*  
…I'm an awkward person.

In one of my classes, I finally had a comfortable conversation!  
I was talking to an old "friend" from 6th grade.  
His name is Sora…and he's crazy…  
He's like a live action of 'Smosh' that's on replay…  
We were talking about some random stuff in our General Music class.  
I wanted to be in chorus, but I don't think I'm good enough…

I remember Ai told me there was a blue moon today!  
But there wasn't…  
Unless if it's not actually blue.

And I got a new nickname…  
The girl with the cute skirt…

Also, Oliver kissed me!  
But I woke up realizing it was all a dream..

So far, school has been awkward…  
Apple cider is still the best,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	4. Dear you, BLUSH!

**Gosh, I should start making long chapters soon...**

**DISCLAIMER: I JUST TOTALLY OWN VOCALOID. Okay, I don't...**

* * *

Dear you,

Oliver kept giving me glances…  
I swear, if Teto said anything…

Since Miko and I don't have the same classes, we give letters to each other.  
And she says weird things…  
Sometimes I'm thankful that she can't text me since I don't have a phone… ^w^

Ai and I were walking home together, but we were disturbed when Mizki-nee came out of nowhere with her boyfriend, Yuuma or sometimes she calls him Roro.  
They met at some party and yeah…  
Mizki-nee: Want a ride?  
Me: …No  
Mother said you couldn't ride with him alone, remember?  
Nee-chan…

Today we had an assembly, but I wasn't paying attention…  
I had to hold the door because students kept pouring into the auditorium. -.-||  
Then I saw Oliver…  
And he made eye contact with me…  
Then he smiled at me!  
Twice… *blush*

But then again, he might have smiled at me because he was trying to be nice…  
The nerd with the sparkly head band,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	5. Dear you, Am I Just That Girl to You?

**Don't own Vocaloid... -_-|||**

**Yeah...**

* * *

Dear you,

I was in the library when I heard Oliver walking in with his French class, and saying, "-that girl"  
That's not the best thing to hear when you got caught staring at him…  
75% of my brain says he was talking about how weird I am.  
24% says he was talking about a different girl  
1% percent says he likes me…  
…Not.

This girl named Miki, whose friends with Rin, came all the way to the back where I sit and she sat with me!  
Yay!  
But then, Rui glared at her as we were chatting!  
Rui is a popular girl who I get mistaken for since we look-alike…

During Social Studies, a guy named Rook talked to me and we became friends...  
…At least I think so.  
I'm happy I'm making new friends~!

* * *

I remember in 6th grade, Oliver and I used to share chocolate chip cookies together under the science table.  
Someone always wanted a piece of it though…  
It'd be rude to say no so I shared…

I just remembered today is the day I met Len…  
So much memories I forgot,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	6. Dear you, Self-Esteem Gone Low

**I'm...tired of making notes...**

**DISCLAIMER: 1 n0 0wn V0al01d! :DDD (BAD GRAMMAR FTW!)**

* * *

Dear you,

I'm running for Student Council!  
And so is Oliver and a bunch of popular people.  
…I doubt I'll win though.

So Miki asked Oliver if he likes anyone on the bus yesterday…  
Miki: Hey, do you like anyone?  
Oliver: Yuki likes me.  
Miki: *panics* …No.  
And then she told me he knew from 6th grade… TT ^ TT  
…Guess what I did?  
I did the exact opposite of crying…  
Drinking a whole bottle of water…  
…I still cried anyways.  
Wow, Yuki!  
Already crying on the beginning of the school year…  
At the end of the day, I really had to the bathroom since I drank too much water…

I remember I said I liked Oliver's eye (using the codename, of course) since I didn't know he knew…  
Stupid, stupid, stupid…

We had an assembly for Student Council…  
When Oliver saw me, he covered his face…  
Thanks…  
Plus, Ai said we're loners…  
Thanks again…

Sometime today, I told SeeU the guy I liked…  
Why…?  
SeeU is nee-chan's friend's sister that I hadn't talk to last year.

What am I doing,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	7. Dear you, BOREDOM

**FINAL CHAPTER OF THE DAY! *falls to floor***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid...Or Lady Gaga...**

* * *

Dear you,

I signed up for an audition…  
I don't know what to sing…  
Maybe Meteor 36.0…  
Hmm…  
Miki signed up with me!  
Rin also signed up though…

Today, gave Rin a hug cause she hasn't hugged anyone~!  
^v^ Tsundere~!  
My mood kind of went down when a teacher yelled at me though…  
She reminds me of a fail of Lady Gaga…

I also made two friends!  
Their names are Tianyi and Akiko!  
Our conversations get weirder by the day…

Here's a random poem I made out of boredom:  
Yummy and yucky aren't exactly the best words to describe me.  
Unique individual indeed…  
Kicking people's butts are fun!  
In time, I might become someone important…Like H2O.

Short entry is short,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	8. Dear you, The High Life!

**I'd like to thank 10cesuri and Troubled Windchimes for following this story! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! This chapter is even a 100 words longer than Yuki-chan's other past entries. Enjoy!**

**Note: There's going to be a storm where I live. Most likely, I won't write for a day or two. Sorry everyone! *bows multiple times* ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, Gangnam Style, PSY, or Narnia!**

* * *

Dear you,

**ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ**_Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy_  
**ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)** _Op_  
**(ノ￣ー￣)ノ** _Op_  
**(〜￣▽￣)〜** _Op_  
**〜(￣△￣〜)** _Op_  
**(~ ﾟ∀ﾟ)~** _Oppan Gangnam Style_

Wut?  
I should really start putting my dates in my entries…  
Hello peeps and bunnies~! ^_^  
The date right now is 9/29.  
This is Yuki-chan!  
...Like that wasn't obvious...  
I'm sick with a cold…  
Yesterday, I auditioned with a sore throat since that was the only audition day.  
And I sounded horrible…  
Miki and Rin didn't audition with me either…  
LIARS.

Instead of singing Meteor 36.0, I sang 'Dear You' instead.  
Now you know why I put 'Dear you' instead of 'Dear Diary', 'Dear Journal', 'Dear PSY', and such. ;)

And I didn't get in the Student Council.  
I swear, a whole ton of populars got in.  
They're all blonde, too…  
But I'm happy since Oliver got in!

Hold on, I have to take some of my medicine.  
Grape…  
DX It's going to be disgusting…  
At least it's not cherry… XP

* * *

Oooh, this is Yuki-chan's diary!  
Hello, I'm Leon and apparently to Yuki-chan, I'm gullible…  
That is not true.  
Hmm, what should I talk about…?

I know a good story.  
When Yuki-chan was in 4th grade back at her hometown, she was a little different.  
I mean smart!  
**EXTRA SMART!**  
I shouldn't have written in pen...

One day, she was watching ants.  
Her friend sat by her to talk to Yuki-chan.  
Then her friend crushed her favorite ant.  
And Yuki-chan screamed.  
Really loudly.

* * *

What?  
I only drank my medicine (disgusting, by the way) and this is what I find in my notebook?  
What does he mean by "_different_"?  
And "_smart_"?  
He is gullible, **do not believe him**.  
This isn't even a diary…*sigh*

I remember Miki said Oliver's house is huge…*looks at my puny house*  
Plus, yesterday, I ran down the hallway yelling, **_"ONWARDS TO NARNIA!"_**  
Then toothpaste fell on my pants.

Totally living the high life,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**Thank you and please review!**


	9. Dear you, He's Still The Same

**Second short chapter of the day...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid...Or Smosh...Or apple cider...**

* * *

Dear you,

Ai let me drink some type of juice…  
It was actually yummy even though I still prefer apple cider.

I saw Len today…  
Len: …*stares*  
Me: …*stares back*  
Both: …  
Len: …Uhh…*bell rings*  
Me: *waves* Bye! *runs for life*  
…I'm an awkward person.

In one of my classes, I finally had a comfortable conversation!  
I was talking to an old "friend" from 6th grade.  
His name is Sora…and he's crazy…  
He's like a live action of 'Smosh' that's on replay…  
We were talking about some random stuff in our General Music class.  
I wanted to be in chorus, but I don't think I'm good enough…

I remember Ai told me there was a blue moon today!  
But there wasn't…  
Unless if it's not actually blue.

And I got a new nickname…  
The girl with the cute skirt…

Also, Oliver kissed me!  
But I woke up realizing it was all a dream..

So far, school has been awkward…  
Apple cider is still the best,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	10. Dear you, Is it the Truth?

**Second chapter of today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Voiceroid, and Kirby**

* * *

Dear you,

Konbanwa minna-san! (-w-)  
Today was the first day of rehearsals!  
Len wasn't their though…  
I learned Ai got in!

Everything was fine until I had to find a late bus…  
Which took 20 minutes. (||-^,^-)  
Plus, I mistaken which street was mine so I had to walk 2 miles to go home…  
Yay…

Rook told me Oliver interviewed for the writing class!  
Let's say Rook is by information asker…  
I'm also friends with Rook's girlfriend, Luka.  
She's so pretty!  
But he's afraid to touch her hair…  
He touches mine though…  
Then again, you wouldn't randomly ask someone if they can touch their hair.  
Unless it was mine.

I remembered I told Luka that Rook wanted to eat her.  
He actually said that to me!  
And then they had an awkward conversation! ^_^

Then Rook asked Oliver if he likes me…  
And he said yes… -/,/-  
I hope Rook isn't lying to me!

Rin got to sit with me at lunch time since of something called 'Team day'.  
The school sorts out a group of students by teams.  
I'm in the 'C' team and Rin is on 'T' team.  
…'T' for tsundere…  
Anyways, I told her I liked Oliver!  
…And she laughed.  
Really hard.

* * *

There was this weird conversation I had at gym…  
Neru (a.k.a. Cellphone lover): *talks about hot guys in television shows* Aren't they so hot~?  
Me: They're okay…  
Neru: What?! You would rather have an ugly dude?  
Me: I judge on the personality…  
Neru: What?! *tells some girls*  
Random Girl A: *points to a random boy* Would ya go out with him?  
Me: Depends, I guess…?  
Random Girl B: *talking to Neru* I like the character, not the actor. Like Damen in 'Vampire Diaries'! *talks to me* Yeah, me too. But he's annoying!  
Random Girl A: Are y-  
Me: I already like someone!  
Neru: What grade is he in?  
Random Girl A: Is it that dude ya sit with in Social Studies? (Referring to Rook)  
Kaiko (a.k.a. Fluffy Muffler Girl): …What letter does his name start with?  
Me: *facepalm* Not you, too, Kaiko-chan! He's in my grade, Rook has a girlfriend, and I'm not telling you guys!  
Yeah…

And here was ANOTHER awkward conversation;  
Random Girl 1: …You're pretty.  
Me: Eto…I'm not.  
Random Girl 1: But you are!  
Me: Eto…Not really…  
Random Girl 1: Everyone is beautiful~! *dramatic hand movements* What makes you so insecure?!  
Me: Well, I have glasses and blemishes…I don't really care though…  
Random Girl 1: So you're pretty!  
IDK…

CONVERSATIONS FTW;  
Me: *sees someone Kirby shirt* KIRBY~!  
?: Oh…yeah it is  
Me: Where'd you get it?  
?: At an anime convention.  
Me: I wish I got to go to a convention! But I ,err, can't…What was your favorite episode in the Kirby anime?  
?: I… have too many.  
Me: Ah…By the way, I'm Yuki Kaai.  
?: Hi, I'm Tsuramaki Maki. Nice to meet you.

Making new friends are nice.  
What Rook told me though…  
Was it the truth?

Confused and sleepy,

_~Yuki Kaai!_


	11. Dear you, Awktober Time!

**Hello everyone~! I still have my power! Luckily, none of my family got hurt and I am so thankful for that.**

**But to people who lost their loved ones in Hurricane Sandy, stay strong. They're watching you from heaven and I'm pretty sure they want you to be happy. And if your loved ones got hurt, keep holding onto hope. :)**

**Note: There will be a chapter about Yuki's experience in the hurricane. I hope you look forward to that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid and UTAU!**

* * *

Dear you,

Hello~!  
So today, someone…molested my pencil. (m._.)m  
They shoved my pencil in their shirt…  
Why?!  
That person is a jock.  
And an annoying one at that.  
They're SO annoying!  
They're disrespectful and loud.  
Pretty much, the only jock I'm semi-okay with is a small kid, Piko Utatane.  
He's a snob, but he's also nice.  
Wait, that didn't make any sense…  
He's loud, but could be quiet.  
Disrespectful, but caring…  
Annoying, but…Sweet, I guess you could say?  
That didn't make any sense…  
Luckily, the annoying jocks are only on my Spanish class.  
Yay! (/^.^)/\(^.^\)

I had another weird conversation with Random Girl 1;  
Random Girl 1: Hey beautiful.  
Me: O,e Eto, I'm n-  
Random Girl: Yes you are! Can you agree with me?  
Me: Why?  
Random Girl 1: Because it'll make me feel like a good person.  
Me: Okay…Even though you appear slightly scary, you're nice.  
Random Girl 1: *sniffle* You're going to make me cry again!  
Me: Wait, I made you cry last time?  
Yeah…

Oh, I forgot to tell you I have writing class today!  
…No, that doesn't mean I got in.  
It's a free session!  
They'll tell you if you got in by a phone call.  
That means I'll meet all the people who interviewed for the class…  
I hope I get in…

So I'm back~!  
And awkward than ever~!  
There was only 5 other people besides me:  
Miki Furukawa  
Lapis Aoki  
Sara Suiga  
Nero Akita  
Oliver Twist

While I was in the waiting room of Smart Weirdos, Oliver came in…  
*AWKWARD AWKWARD AWKWARD*  
I can't even look him in the eye…  
I indirectly talked to him about elephants too…  
You know when people put one of their hands in a circle with a bunch of people together and then they chant something…  
And then they lift their hands when someone says something…  
We were doing that at the end of the session and at the last-minute, Oliver put his OTHER hand on top of mine!

…*BLUSH!*  
Ugh, why do I have to blush so easily…

Happy Awktober everybody,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	12. Dear you, So He's Piko?

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I was slightly busy so yeah...But thank you for the new person who followed my story! And thank you for your patience. This is a short chapter, I uploaded another one. :)**

**And are you wondering why the rating changed to T? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be typing on Fanfiction if I owned Vocaloid, no would I?**

* * *

Dear you,

Konnichiwa minna!  
It's Yuki-chan!  
Today, I saw Len in the special choir…  
Awkward…  
Yeah, I did NOT know he got in…

I learned sometime soon the dance is coming…  
I have to buy my dance ticket. :C

The substitute bus driver's bus had HUGE seats!  
Hehe, I almost felt like Thumbelina…

Plus, Ai is getting bullied by some preps that are running for Student Council.  
Honestly, I'm starting to hate preps since they think that they rule the school.  
Ai is running for Student Council president and I hope she wins!  
But the preps are popular…  
When Ai and I were walking down the hall, some girl was like, "I'm gonna win, brat!"  
And here's what I said:  
"What a female dog."  
Uhh…

I also got hit with a wiffle ball…  
It has nothing to do with my problems right now.  
But my forearm hurts…

Then, Rook asked me if I wanted to…do "it" with Oliver…  
Me: O/O WHAT?!  
Rook: But it feels so good!  
Me: We're too young!  
Rook: What? I already did "it"…Wait, are you gonna do that in high school?  
Me: When I'm older- I MEAN-  
Rook: …Let's not talk about this anymore.  
Me: You started it!  
Worse  
question  
to  
ask  
ever  
period

And then someone called me a smart woman for helping them…  
I think his name is…Gumiya?  
Hmm, I still have to check.

I also learned from SeeU that the jock's name is Piko.  
I remember I crushed the jocks' paper plane and they all gaped at me.  
I don't get why since you could make a paper plane easily unlike swans and cats.  
It was just a paper plane…  
It's not like it was your only savior on communicating with someone who is ill or in prison…

Smart Thumbelina flying on paper planes,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	13. Dear you, Feelings I Hate

**I updated another chapter today so chack if you already read it. And I made new poll concerning this story so check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I d0 n0t 0wn V0ca|0!d**

* * *

Dear you,

Hola!  
Me llamos Yuki-chan!  
Okay, so was my Spanish good?  
I'm still practicing for school…

A few days ago, I went to my writing class~!  
Topic was:  
Unicorns  
Potatoes  
One Direction  
I don't like that band though…

Anyways, the teacher said our next class will be canceled depending on how many students have plans for Halloween…  
Teacher: Who has plans for Hallowen?  
*everyone raises their hands besides me*

*everyone looks at me*  
Me: I-I…have no life…  
Yep…  
The teacher asked what we'll be doing for Halloween and here's my answer:  
Me: Sleep…  
Yep…  
Loner Yuki-chan all the way…

But I learned I had an unexpected field trip today along with the dance~!  
I'm so excited!  
We're going to the beach!  
I'll be able to add to my rock and shell collection.  
Mother also made a lunch:  
Four small ham and cheese sandwiches  
Sushi  
Water  
Coconut juice  
Apples sauce~! 3  
Oh, the bus is here!  
Peace out!

* * *

Well…  
That was the worse field trip ever…  
My sneaker's insoles turned gray from the murky water!  
I got sick with a fever and a sore throat…  
I couldn't even eat my apple sauce…  
The only good thing is that I collected shells and rocks which were pretty.  
Then, there was this huge dead purple jellyfish…

So…I hope the dance is better…  
Right now, I'm wearing a black dress that kind of makes me look like a witch.  
It also has a bit of green on it…  
Wait, I have to go pee…

* * *

Hey guys!  
I don't know if I should tell you the good or crappy news…

GOOD NEWS:  
I got a ride with Akikobee Bazooka's (Akiko's new nickname) grandparents which was fun.  
I almost forgot my ticket though, but then I thought of toilet paper since we ran out as I was about to use the bathroom…  
Which reminded Akiko that she forgot hers too.  
Also, we picked up SeeU.  
It was kind of odd how I was the most formal one while SeeU was casual and Akiko was right down the middle.  
SeeU was spazzing out when she lost her ticket, but it was really just under her.  
Then we had to stop at Akiko's house because of her ticket.  
And we saw her poodle pumpkin… :3

At the dance, I didn't know where to go so I kept following people…  
Then I had a weird conversation with one of my classmates:  
Random Classmate: HEY YUKI-CHAN!  
Me: **HELLO!  
**RC: Wow, you're usually quiet in class!  
Me: *shrugs*

I also got to hang out with Miko, Teto, Sara, Rin, and many more.  
Rin bought Miko and I glow stick necklaces…  
And Miko's exploded all over herself… hehe~  
Teto made me take off my coat to cover my dress…  
So I was the only one wearing a dress…

I saw Piko with the other jocks doing…stuff.  
I learned from SeeU that he's getting nicer which is…good, I guess…  
But I wonder why…  
Then there was Oliver dancing weirdly with his friends…  
Plus, my social studies teacher dancing with a bunch of girls…  
Pedo…  
And I saw Len which leads to…

BAD NEWS:  
I wore Len's hat, but Miko-chan HAD to steal it and throw it somewhere…  
Which took 20 minutes to find. -_-  
Speaking of Miko, she made me talk to her crush and call someone 'Purple Plum'…  
But that's not _exactly _the bad news…  
Len asked me to go out with him…again…  
It all started with a cursed something named "feelings".  
Rin and Oliver were the first to date, then Len & I, and Iro with his crush on me.  
Rin broke up with Oliver like Len broke up with me and Iro tried to asked me out, but I declined.  
Iro moved back to Brazil, Len started to like Rin AGAIN, I started to like Oliver on Valentine's day, and crap.  
And I said yes.  
If he can make me like him again.  
WHY?!  
Why did I do this to myself?

And Len showed me his _other_ ex. (He only dated her to make Rin jealous)  
Her trio called me ugly.  
So Len had to hold me back to not kill them.  
Like I held him back when he was about to punch one of my classmates that made fun of his brother.  
He _made _his ex apologize to me.  
Then people were like, "They're getting married! Now sit on his lap!"  
O,e  
Then Miko told me she told Oliver and I jumped out of the little house thing and chased after her.

After that, he called me _sexy…_  
And 'Sexy and I Know it' came on…  
I don't like him anymore though…  
I think I dated him out of pity now…  
Teto wanted me to get back together with him for some reason…

But when I was searching for SeeU and Akiko, Oliver and I locked eyes…

I don't know why but I sensed a hint of disappointment,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


	14. Dear you, A Pocky Hurricane?

**SO...Don't kill me! *dodges tomatoes* School has been taking my time so I have no time to do stuff...  
And I really need to do my homework, but _no...  
_I saw the poll and you people want me to update. :U  
I SWEAR, IF MY REPORT CARD HAS ONE SINGLE B+, I'll SCREAM AT YOU PEOPLE.  
Yes, I'm a nerd as you can see and I would like it to stay that way.**

**And please, if you haven't, vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Vocaloid...  
...Not**

* * *

Dear you,

Hi everyone!  
Today is 10/28/12 if you want to know.  
Moth- You know what?  
I'll try to be more Japanese.  
Anyways, Okaa-san is on a rampage…  
She's yelling about organization, grades, and shoes…  
Sometimes she's too strict…  
I think the rage is coming from the hurricane pressure. ^^"

* * *

…I think she calmed down…  
…She made pumpkin treats so I think Okaazilla is okay!

* * *

Onee-chan started crying while she was watching a movie.  
In all honesty, I think it was pretty hilarious.  
Yeah, trying to stop my laughter was pretty difficult…

Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have a fanfiction account!  
Let's forget I'm still too young to have on though, okay?  
Everyone I met is so nice!  
There's also a girl I made friends with!  
She's nine and her name is Lui!  
Hehe, me and my exclamation points…

* * *

NOOO!  
THE POWER IS GONE!  
Eh, Computer-san is in a coma!  
Well, I guess I could write on stuff that happened in school lately…

In gym class, we were trying to hit a wiffle ball with a racket.  
Which is impossible for me.  
Until…  
"Hey! Yuki-chan! You can hit it!" Sora yelled across the gym, trying to encourage me, "Do it for your boyfriend!"  
A vain popped out of my head as I felt irritated from the annoying boy. "SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" A ball hurled at me was struck by the wooden racket.  
I threw the racket on the ground and dashed for first base, roaring.  
As I put my foot on the base, I realized I forgot something, "WAIT, I DO HAVE ONE SO HA!"  
"Woah, Yuki-chan!" the gym teacher stated, shocked from my outburst, "Who were you talking to?"  
A thought popped into my mind as I said what it was…  
"An idiotic doofus named Sora."  
…Yeah…

And I was angry at one of my teachers since I got a 76 on a quiz.  
He wouldn't let me retake it since I didn't fail!  
*cries* WHY?!

* * *

I feel better since I ate chocolate pancakes…  
I want some apples though…  
Or pudding…  
Or Pocky…  
Or Oliver…  
WAIT.  
WHAT?!  
Gwah, why did I use pen anyways?  
Ahh, it'll forever be stuck here…  
Well, at least this isn't on the internet…  
Right?

A Pocky hurricane would be interesting,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**A crappy way to end a crappy chapter. As you can see, I'm not in a very good mood.**

**Sorry there was no Yuki X Piko/Oliver/Len/etc.**


	15. Dear you, SHE'S A MALE!

**Hey everyone! Here's a short chapter since I was bored.  
...I still have to do my homework though...  
I dun wanna! :U /shot.  
There's no Yuki X Len/Piko/Oliver in here either...  
But there's Yuki X Lui!  
Ahh, did I spit out too much info?  
I'm trying post as many chapters as I can today~  
I actually hane nothing to say...  
...For now...  
BWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Fanfiction, Slenderman, and Spirited Away!**

* * *

Dear you,

Hello everyone!  
The power is back on~!  
There's no internet access though… :U

So…  
Today, I burped…  
…Up water.  
It wasn't vomit though.  
Just water.  
…I'll stop talking about that…

…OH!  
Okaa-san painted my nails.  
They're all sparkly and white~  
Like snow!

* * *

THE COMPUTER WORKS NOW!  
:DDD  
But I just discovered something…

'Hey, Lui-chan! Do you like any boys?' I typed the message into the box and pressed send.  
An immediate reply came from her, 'N-n-no! I'm a b-boy…'  
I swear I could feel my jaw drop down, 'O_O W-WHAT?! Why is your pen name so girly then?!'  
'B-because my mother l-liked the s-song 'Toluthin Antenna'…', Was the answer from the newly found boy.  
Still curious, I asked, 'Do you like anyone then?'  
And his reply was, '/ Y-yeah, but i-it's a s-secret!'  
I smirked a bit before typing, 'Maybe 'Toluthin Antenna DOES fit your personality afterall… ;3'  
'Kya! Y-Yuki-chan~!'

I swear, he sounds too cute to be a girl…  
I mean, his favorite food is strawberries, he likes orange carnations, and he has a journal decorated with ribbons and Sakura petals!  
Life is full of surprises, huh?

* * *

Right now, I'm watching 'Spirited Away' with Onee-chan!  
There's this baby and a crow that got turned into a mouse and a bird…  
…They look much better as that form then their original one…  
NoFace kind of creeps me out…  
…Now I can't get NoFace and Slenderman having a bad in my head…  
Ew…  
In the beginning when Chiriyo's parents got turned into pigs, that gave my such a chill…  
And in the end, Haku's eyes gone really sparkly…  
But it's a good movie! =w=b

Now I have to wash dishes so excuse me…  
Wait, holy apples!  
Won't it be Halloween tomorow?!

Kira-kira,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**Yeah, so I'll try to see how many chapter I could write for today...**


	16. Dear you, H-Happy H-Halloween!

**I'm trying to add more Yuki X Lui into this!  
I mean aren't they cute together?  
Plus, you hardly see any stories with Lui in here!  
Right now, I'm eating ramen.  
Well, that was a bit irrelevent...  
...And I'm eating a Subway, but that doesn't matter either...  
Please tell me what couple is your fav in my new poll coming up later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and Pikachu...  
...Since I'm too awesome. :D**

* * *

Dear you,

Today is Halloween! :)  
And I'm not going Trick or Treating…  
I guess I grew out of that phase, you could say…  
Okaa-san wants me to get candy though…  
But I'm still not. :DDD

Well, isn't it a bit odd when you yell 'TRICK OR TREAT' to an 8 year old girl not even dressed up? ^^"  
Yeah, that happened to me…

Plus, I still have to do my stupid science homework I forgot to do a couple of days ago…  
I'm not sure why I'm even doing this though.  
I have my newest lowest test grade; A stinking 75…  
OH COME ON!  
I did just what Akiko and Tianyi did, but I got the lowest score out of them…

* * *

So the first Trick or Treater came!  
Yet I was so shocked that I had to run to the door, cracking my back all the way…  
Itai...

* * *

Is it kind of awkward when you see someone dress up as a Pikachu?  
Well, it is…  
But I do give her props on having the courage to dress up as one.  
I remember I dressed up as a Jigglypuff…  
Not a good memory…

* * *

Was that…Minecraft characters I just saw?  
That kind of scared me…  
I hope no one is going to dress up as Slenderman…

* * *

I saw a girl…  
And her face was ripped apart….  
…Or at least that was the costume…  
It's also a bit awkward that I actually know who she is…  
She's from my science class and she's one of those preps…  
Why are there so many people from other neighborhoods coming here?!

* * *

Aww, I just saw a pair of twin dressing up as apples and pudding!  
…They just came to the right house, didn't they?

* * *

So…  
A bunch of popular 8th graders took the whole fudging bowl of candy…  
Well, not the bowl but everything inside of it.  
NAO!  
It's only 7:00 and everything is gone!  
Wow, I make it sound like I have been robbed…  
Well technically yes…  
Now there's no more Kit Kat, Hershey bars, caramel, and Asian treats called Potchi!  
Thank gosh we didn't put any Pocky in it…  
*tummy grumbles*…  
Maybe I should have gone Trick or Treating…  
I mean, I have cat ears and a tail, but that's a bit embarrassing…  
…But what's more embarrassing is this red anime elementary school outfit I have…  
…It's from 3 years ago, but it still fits me…  
And I still have to do my homework…

* * *

I'M FINALLY DONE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!  
Well, it's only one hour, but you get how long homework…

* * *

Here's Lui-kun's (Yes, I want to use honorifics for boy since he's not a girl) conversation of the day;  
'So…' I began pressing the letter on the keyboard, 'Did you dress up, Lui-kun?'  
'Yeah, I did. Kya! It was e-embarrassing t-though.' The girlish boy answered with a blushing face, 'How about you?'  
You guys knew what my answer was. 'Nope. If I did, I'd hide from the world… I was going to dress up as an anime school girl, but I'd feel very awkward… What was yours?'  
'E-eto…' came the stuttered reply,' I h-had this o-outfit and i -it was a b-bit futuristic… And the s-shorts were a b-bit too short… People thought I was girl!'  
Time for Yuki-chan's advice, 'Well maybe you could say you dressed up as a girl! Then no one would know that it was accidental! :D'  
'Y-yeah… Arigato Yuki-chan! And I'd would h-have loved t-to see you l-like that… I b-bet you w-would have b-been cute… Eto, n-not that y-you're not c-ute in r-real life! E-even though w-we never h-have seen e-each other b-before…'  
I smiled and replied, 'Arigato Lui-kun! Gosh, you're such a shy boy though… I would've loved to see you in your costume too! ^^'  
But all I got form Lui-kun was '/'  
Huh…

Oyasumi minna,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**Please review and I hope everyone has a good day! ;3**


	17. Dear you, Ting Ting! A Love Antenna!

**Longest Chapter YET.  
So, we have some of the characters you guys want back!  
Well, maybe only one is left out...  
Vote on my stinking poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Lady Gaga, TinierMe, Shugo Chara, and Toluthin Antenna!**

* * *

Dear you,

Hello everyone!  
It's finally November~!  
It's the seventh if you want to know! ^^  
I heard it was someone's b-day, but I don't know who…

Anyways, I'm writing since…  
"Yuki-chan, hurry up!" Sonika, an old friend, scolded me as we were running through the hall.  
You see, our special class is on the other side of the building…  
There are two ways you could go; The Seventh Grade Hall or The Eighth.  
The Eighth Grade Hall is…Like Hell, I guess you could say as the most polite way…  
So many tall people and it's a VERY bad place to be if you fear closed spaces.

The Seventh Grade Hall is so annoying.  
There's that creepy old Lady Gaga person who yelled at me once…  
And random people stand in the middle of the hallway and talk there…  
…THIS ISN'T A MOVIE SO MOVE YOUR BOTTOM AND GO!

…Want to guess where we went?  
"Are you sure this way is quicker?" Gumiya questioned as we speeded through flocks of chattering tweens.  
"Eto…" I hesitated with my answer, "Sure…?"  
Finally, we were almost in math class!  
"Hey!" a very familiar voice jokingly told us, "No running!"  
I turned to the source of the voice, Oliver…  
Feeling a bit mischievous, I slyly remarked "You be quiet!"  
I stuck my tong at him and headed to the classroom...  
I guess I got braver…

Then during Spanish, I got revenge on Piko for correcting me with my pronunciation yesterday…  
…Even though he was correct, but I will not stand for it!  
"Utatane-san," the teacher selected him for not paying attention, "What does 'nosotros' mean?"  
"Uhh…" the small boy started.  
_"You." _I whispered into his ear.  
"You!" He repeated me but with…jock charm.  
"Incorrect!" the teacher glared at the tween and searched for a new victim.  
"Hey!" Piko gave me a murderous look, but I was busy smirking too much to not notice, "What the hell?!"  
"Payback~"  
"For what?!"  
You're bit too forgetful, Piko~

Now that I think about it, he's been talking to me a lot lately…  
On the 3rd, he said I would do great on the Spanish test even when I didn't study…  
…Yet I was so flustered at the comment, I yelled at him and called him annoying…  
_You know, you weren't supposed to say that, _I thought as I wrote on my test, _Apologize…  
How?  
_I look over at his test only to see him distressed on a question.  
An opportunity!  
I flip my finished test to the back side to write down what the answer was to the question he had difficulty on.  
_Anytime now, he'll be able to finish his test! It would've been so embarrassing to apologize…  
Wait, embarrassing?! Well, now if he looked at my sheet…  
…Anytime now…  
…1,2,3 now!  
…Nope…?  
Dude, just look at my paper… ^^"  
LOOK, DAMN IT! LOOK!  
LOOK! LOOK! LO-  
_"Hand in your tests!" the teacher called as papers were passed down to her.  
After the tests were collected, I placed my head in between my arms.  
_Why?! Help!  
_"Thanks Yuki-chan…" I heard Piko tell me.  
I lifted my head to face him, looking him into his (I hate to admit it, but) beautiful eyes.  
He continued on, "…But I shouldn't look at your paper since it's my fault for not studying hard enough. _Arigato._"  
Why was my face heating up when he said that? "You're welcome, I guess…"  
But I guess the moment was forgotten the next day since he was throwing around pretzels…  
Although, he gave me one and didn't even throw one at me…  
…Weird…

**=O^O=**

I joined TinierMe today as an early b-day for myself~  
It's so fun!  
I'm =O^O=*Yupina*=O^O=!  
My Selfy looks a bit ugly though…

**=O^O=**

*goes to giveaways* Yay! I kinda look like myself! I made some friends too!  
My favorite is this guy named xXSolitaryShadowXx!  
His Selfy has black hair and yellow eyes...  
...He looks so cool!  
I met him while playing Old Maid which I totally suck at...  
'Yo,' was his only reply.  
_I hope he isn't mean... _'Hi! ^^' I type in light blue, 'How are you?'  
'Fine. You?'  
'I'm fine, thank you!'  
'You're welcome.'

...

'Do you like anime?'  
'Yeah I do. What do you like?"  
'Shugo Chara~'  
'Is it because there's Ikuto and Nagihiko?'  
'I like them, but I'm more interested in the plot! ^^'  
'I never heard anyone say that.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah...Friends?'  
'Sure! -^^-'  
He gives off such a cool feeling...  
...Maybe that's why he's interesting?  
Oh well~

**=O^O=**

Lui's conversation of the day!  
Topic: The meaning of Toluthin Antenna!

My fingers fly across the keyboard, 'Why does the boy crash into a handsome man...?'  
I could imagine Lui saying his message, 'N-not sure... But he forgot his homework and that's bad!'  
'He also wants to be macho... I think your mom picked out the perfect pen name for you...' I type in, knowing what his message already.  
'W-what?!' So expected... 'I'm M-MANLY! And no, it's not because I don't bang into dustbins!'  
I eyed the message before typing, 'LIES. Can you skip then?'  
I bet Lui felt offended though... 'YES I CAN. And what's with the sea cucumber part?'  
I can't even understand that. -.-|| 'How am I supposed to know? Aren't you an expert at being like this?'  
'N-no.' the stuttered reply came, 'And I c-can't make anyone fall in love with me...'  
'LIES. I bet girls AND guys love you!'  
'...W-what?! Anyways, there's that cat thing...'  
'...I bet you'd look even more cute with cat ears on...'  
'-O.O-'  
'Chocolate, love letters, snails, miso, and curry... I don't get what this means...'  
'It sounds like the producer got hungry or something...'  
'Ting-ting ting-ting~'  
'I kinda wanna have pasta~'  
'Udon! Temptation it says. I love your mom's choice in pen names! XD'  
'E-eh?!'

**=O^O=**

I'm tired, but...  
Oliver, get ready! I'll capture you in my love antenna~  
...Maybe not/shot.  
Iku yo,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

**Yuki-chan was referring to me since my b-day is on Nov. 7th.  
I suggest you to listen to Toluthin Antenna by Len to know what the two were talking about.  
And we have a new person...  
Guess and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!  
Sorry for not having some Yuki X Len!  
Thanks for reading!**


	18. Dear you, Someone's a Potty Mouth

**SO...**** I haven't updated. BLAME IT ALL ON ANIME! So today is Christmas Eve~  
I'm trying to update the Christmas chapter, but we're still in November! D:**

**Uhh... The cover art is by Q8Kairi! I changed the summary too! But it seems more serious then intended...**

**This chapter has... some things you might not want to read. Skip it if wanted to!**

**AND THIS CHAPTER WASN'T EDITED. BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid & UTAU! And TinierMe too!**

* * *

Dear you,

So...  
「レン」  
I'm a bit tired...  
It's November 14th, 2012.

In writing class from the past days:  
The teacher walks out of the room and chaos begins at 3, 2, 1!  
The new boy who got in the club pulled onto Miki's white scarf, "I'm bored!"  
"Fine then!" Miki's eyes gleamed with evil as she used the same amount of force.  
"Dream on if you think you're going to win!" Nero joined the new kid's side, pulling too.  
Lapis sighed, face palming at the same time, "I don't even..."  
"S-stop!" Sara tried to stop the immature students, "You'll get in trouble!"  
I let out a breath, going to Oliver's side. _Maybe I could talk to him...?  
_"E-eto..." I started, trying to come up with a topic to chat about, "Are you annoyed?"  
A vain popped out of his head, "Yes. Very."

Scary Oliver! *hides*  
But at least I got to talk to him!  
...Let's ignore those people who got in trouble...

When the teacher left _again_, Nero asked if I was dating Len since he bet 10 bucks I wasn't.  
He owes him 10 bucks.  
I guess you could say... I dated Len because I know how it feels when someone doesn't love you...  
But I feel like Len already knows my intentions since today he gave me a sad look...  
Sometimes, I wish Oliver never knew my feelings...

But on a happier note, some of the seventh graders gone on an abrupt field trip to Camp Barkley!  
I pretty much hanged out with Rook and my new friend's (Iroha was her name I think... She's Akiko's friend and boy is she loud...) brother Kaito.  
Rook couldn't climb the rock wall there...  
I did though!  
All the way to the top!  
There was also this 60 ft. slide but it wasn't as scary as expected...  
There was this stretching game too, but at the last pose, we had to touch the person's hand to the right which was under their crotch...  
...And Kaito was at my right...  
Yeah, I didn't do it...  
And at lunch, I was talking to these nice girls and they had nutella for lunch like me!  
This field trip was MUCH more fun then the beach!

What else...?  
Oh, we had a pep rally!  
I got to sit next to Oliver, Lapis, Erika, and that new boy.  
The pep rally was all about sports though...  
But I saw Piko going up with his soccer team and I almost wanted to cheer for him since... he's my closest guy friend...  
I restrained myself so no worries...  
I do feel envious though because Lapis talked to Oliver a whole bunch...  
I guess I can't get everything, right...?

When I told Akiko about this, she tried to teach me how to talk to him. (this was before Akiko knew about the writing class scene)  
But I think she looked kind of stupid as she was talking to her hands, pretending I was one of them and Oliver was the other.  
Oh Akikobee... Wait, I haven't told you why I call her that...  
Well, her full made up name is Akikobee Bazooka because;  
A) She dressed up as a bee for Halloween when she was younger  
B) Someone called her bazooka because she drew something that was _supposed _to be bows & arrows, but it looked like... well, a bazooka...  
I also have a nickname, but I'll tell you later! ;3

* * *

Lui wasn't on today, but I guess this makes up for it...  
I was playing Old Maid on TinierMe and something really weird happened...  
...It's a bit long so try to listen...

I was playing with:  
DarkHime16Bit  
lula014  
and Gogol

I asked for Lula's age, but she had to leave with Gogol.  
Dark told me Lula is 10 and I said I was 11.  
Then Lula came back and a new player, lulu-eats-pie, entered.  
But this is when the problem starts...

Now Lulu thought Dark was saying she was 10, but it was lula...  
Then Lulu asked my age, but Dark thought Lulu was talking to her so she answered...  
Lulu & Lula left and my awesome friend, Solitary, came!  
...But then he left, apologizing to "Yuppi"...  
I thought he meant me, but it was actually Dark...

Solitary (His name is actually Rei so I'll try to call him that) and another friend of mine, ukitty, came into the game!  
A couple games later, I was changing my selfy's clothes and everyone had to wait... ^^"  
I wanted to be Bear's internet onee-chan, but she's 14...  
Rei gave me a scare, saying she was 25...  
He thought I was 15... XD

Another of fun games passed and Dark left.  
A new player, VanillaIce-Cream=Yum, entered.  
But he was annoying everyone...  
...Especially Rei...

When I first met the new player...he was a bit weird...  
=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: My computer is lagging... :(  
VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: Is it because of p*rn? :D  
ukitty: O_O  
xXSolitaryShadowXx: Dude!  
VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: What, emo?  
=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: Eto...no. It's because of anime. ^^"  
VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: Ah~ Anime p*rn~  
=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: No...  
ukitty: :U  
xXSolitaryShadowXx: You f*cking idiot...

...

=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: Aww, I have the bomb...  
VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: Yes! Now give the bomb to emo dude! - v - b  
xXSolitaryShadowXx: Yes, give it to me so I could blow up this *sshole's face

...

VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: Play me at Sevens, suicidal freak  
xXSolitaryShadowXx: Yes. Because I'll TOTALLY play the easiest game ever just so you could win. No thank you jack*ss.

...

=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: ...  
ukitty: ...  
VanillaIce-Cream=Yum: Anyone like to go to strip clubs?  
xXSolitaryShadowXx: WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?! Yupina-chan, kitty, we're going!  
ukitty: Okay!  
=O^O=Yupina=O^O=: H-hai!

Yeah...  
But I'm happy since Rei called me 'Yupina-chan"!  
But when we entered a locked room, I kept getting the bomb...  
...Rei said it was from "the idiot" and now when we ever get the bomb, we call it VICHC. (Vanilla Ice Cream Head Curse)

* * *

So this is a bit serious for my journal, but okaa-san discovered something really bad on Mizki-nee's lap top.  
Please skip over this part if you are uncomfortable for my journal to turn into something that's not comedic...  
The thing my okaa-san found... was utterly disgusting.  
It included Mizki-nee's 18 year old boyfriend... and the internet...  
Okaa-san is super furious...  
...And Yuuma could get arrested now.

I'm just... I don't know...  
Onee-chan was my role model, but the thing she'd done...  
This might be worse then my mom and dad's divorce...  
And I haven't told you about my dad, ne?  
It's a bit sad, but I'll tell you some other time...

Just a bit depressed,

_~Yuki Kaai~_

* * *

Rei's POV

What the hell is wrong with that idiot?! And what kind of girly name is that?!

I gaze at the profile in front of me: That fricking ice cream loving dweeb. Apparently he goes by 'Kai-kun'...

He's totally stealing my style! He's a pervert too...

Ugh, I hope Kitty, Yupina-chan, and I don't encounter him anymore...

Wait, why did I call her 'Yupina-chan'?!

Just get some sleep and you'll be at peace...

* * *

Kai-kun's POV

Ha, I pissed that emo dude so freaking bad!

Too bad they went into a locked...

That annoying pink pest screamed, slamming the door open, "KAITO! GET YOUR-"

"I KNOW SO SHUT UP!" I shouted back, turning off the monitor so she wouldn't see what I was playing.

I can't wait to mess other people later! Being a troll is so much fun!

But first is ice cream...

* * *

**And I'm done! *passes out* It's not even Thanksgiving in the story though...**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	19. Dear you, Falling Snow, Falling Yuki

**I AM SO SORRY! Updates are probably gonna be slow since I broke the computer I used to type on... What else I'm also sorry for: The chapter is short, it's not edited, and there isn't any fluff.**

**I needed to upload this to show I was alive...**

**I also have a new poll so please vote on that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Watashi ni xx Shinsai, A Civil Christmas, and UTAU**

* * *

Dear you,

So it's 12/4/12 today...  
You may wonder why I didn't write on Thanksgiving...  
To put it simply, it sucked.  
Leon invited some of his family that I don't bother mentioning and the atmosphere was tense because of Mizki-nee's incident.  
After his family left, Mizki-nee said we should give our dying plant a chance and Okaa-san got angry because she was implying her situation.  
Just more yelling...

Now that I think about it, I've been waking up to a lot of yelling...  
One morning, Okaa-san was screaming at onee-chan because she did something wrong with the coffee...  
God, Okaa-san needs to lighten up.  
Another time, I woke up from the arguing of clothes...  
Just don't ask...

But I've been having more bonding time with Mizki-nee!  
We were making sandwiches one time, but we didn't have the right ingredients.  
For example, she put cabbage on instead of lettuce.  
Y U PUT 4 CABBAGE STRIPS ON MINE SIS.

Let's see what else...  
Okaa-san gave me some lemon juice and that gave me diarrhea.  
Really, really bad diarrhea.  
I had to find a bathroom quick so I went to a broken stall in Barnes & Nobles...  
If you guessed someone went in the stall, you're correct! :DDD  
:C  
Kami-sama, THANK YOU FOR IT ONLY BEING A KID!

Some other random stuff I did was staying up until 3:45 AM to read Watashi ni xx Shinsai (Those xx is NOT what you think! ...Perverts. ;P), eat a whole pack of chocolate Pocky, and wrote an article for the school newspaper.

Oh, a few days ago I went to Akiko's house!  
I haven't been to a friend's house since I was 8!  
Her house was super huge!  
It had a chandelier, big clocks and a shiny floor~  
She showed me her frogs and stuff~

I also met her sister, Cul.  
They don't look alike at all...  
But Cul is cool.  
We tortured Akikobee by drawing cat faces on her and painting white-out on her arm.

If you're wondering why I was at her house, we had to finish a project.  
I was supposed to stay there 'till 7:00, but it ended at 9...

* * *

A week ago, we had a field trip for writing class! :D  
Uhh, no.  
On Saturday, we were able to watch a play called A Civil Christmas.  
It was boring...  
I was especially creeped out when there were kissing scenes.  
...Ew.  
And there was only the teacher, Miki, Oliver, and I there because Lapis was too busy, Nero got held up by Len taking to him on the phone too long, Sara was sick with a cold, and the new kid got sent to a mental hospital.

But the best part was when it was the intermission!  
There was... A CUPCAKE TRUCK! :3  
YATTA~!  
I payed for Miki, but I wanted to get Oliver one too.  
Yet Miki responded;  
"Dude, you have no money left."  
Well, at least he had some cash...  
We all got cherry for some reason...

* * *

Now the moment everyone has been waiting for...  
...Guess what day it is?!  
My funeral! ;D  
I mean...  
My birthday!  
And it's also Miko's too.  
She gave me a note pad that has the picture of the Eifel Tower and I gave her my drawings of 'Little Red Riding Hood'.  
A bunch of people drew me stuff, too.  
Some were cute, some creepy, and some with grammar mistakes...  
Like really, how do you spell my name wrong?!

Piko is being Piko.  
And Piko is stupid.  
I was flashing my b-day card at him yet he didn't even notice...  
*sigh*  
When I was telling some guy this, he thought I was **_FLASHING_ **him...  
*face palm*

Today is also the first snow of the year!  
But since there's too much of it, there are no writing classes today.  
Hmm...  
Falling snow...  
Falling Yuki...

Too cold,

_~Yuki Kaai~_


End file.
